Episode 1170 (3rd April 1972)
Plot It is Easter Monday. Annie wakes up a happy and optimistic Emily with breakfast in bed. Ernie, thinking about Leonard Swindley, worries that Emily won't turn up to the Mawdsley Street Chapel. Emily isn't offended when she overhears Betty talking about her just missing being an old maid. Nor is she upset when Ernie turns up as she's delighted to see that he's lost the moustache. She sees that he's nervous. Ena finds Ernie in the chapel alone and realises what's troubling him. She tries to convince him he's being foolish. Hilda's annoyed at the seating plan in the Community Centre. Ena finds Albert changing places to put himself on the top table. Annie takes charge of Emily, to Norah Seddon's annoyance. The flowers fail to arrive. Ernie continues to fret and this time it's Ken who calms his nerves. The guests arrive at the chapel including Esther Hayes down from Scotland. Jerry in his role as usher fails to get the guests to sit in the right places. Vicki Bright tells Ray she doesn't like weddings. As Ken is chasing up the flowers, Stan takes on the job of getting Ernie to the service. Ken turns up at the service with the buttonholes. Norah tells Mavis Riley that she thinks the wedding is too "low-church". Bet and Lucille are bridesmaids and wait at the chapel where Ernie is late. Ernie asks the Driver to go several times round the area, delaying his arrival and exasperating Stan. Len is to give the bride away and is impressed with her dress. Ken rings the Rovers and tells Len to wait as Ernie hasn't arrived. Emily isn't concerned. Ernie tells the driver to continue to drive round again. Cast Regular cast *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Miss Riley - Thelma Barlow *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Ivy Tilsley - Lynne Perrie *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson Guest cast *Norah Seddon - Cynthia Michaelis *Vicki Bright - Clare Sutcliffe *Mr Hope - Robert Vahey *Edna Gee - Mavis Rogerson *Driver - Cyril Varley Places *Rovers Return Inn - Back room, kitchen, hallway and Emily's bedroom *Community Centre - Large hall *Mawdsley Street Chapel *Various streets in Weatherfield *3 Manor Terrace, Eccles - Living room Notes *First appearance of Esther Hayes since 3rd February 1971. *First appearance of Mavis Riley since 11th August 1971 (Character remains credited as "Miss Riley") *Ken Barlow remembers the residents' visit to the Blue John Mines and the engagement of David Barlow and Irma Ogden. These events occurred in Episode 475 (30th June 1965). Likewise, Annie Walker talks about Joan Davies's wedding which occurred in Episode 26 (13th March 1961) and the speech that Jack Walker made. *A brass band piece of incidental music is played over the shots of Ernie Bishop and Stan Ogden driving to the service. It is also used in place of Eric Spear's usual theme music over the closing credits. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Wedding bells - and alarm bells. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,850,000 homes (16th place). This somewhat low figure in comparison to surrounding episodes is explained by this edition being transmitted on Easter Monday - a public holiday. Notable dialogue Annie Walker: "At whatever age you marry, there is an element of sacrifice." Category:1972 episodes